


Under The Moonlit Sky, I'm Yours for Eternity

by TheLadyJ



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyJ/pseuds/TheLadyJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of how Steve ended up standing in the park on a cold winters day holding the man he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Moonlit Sky, I'm Yours for Eternity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbunny/gifts).



> Dear God I hope you like this story, I’m always scared to post new stories and today I’m posting a story for someone I don’t even know. I hope I did your picture justice because Its beautiful and I love it. 
> 
> http://classygentlemann.tumblr.com/post/36937403871/happy-steve-tony-appreciation-celebration-its#notes

It was January in New York City, Steve and Tony were out for a walk around Central Park, while the snow fell. The world was still and soft and the pair revel in the silence. The last few months had been a crazy whirlwind of parties and social obligations. Steve never cared for it, but when you were married to Tony Stark, you learned to deal with it.

 

Steve was thankful everything was over. Their friends from out of town, all their relatives, and the countless number of children each set of friends managed to produce, were all gone, save for the ones who actually lived near them.

 

Tony walked ahead slightly while Steve hung back looking at the stars. A park bench sat under a tree and Steve couldn’t help but smile when he noticed where Tony was heading. He followed.

 

Steve wrapped his arms around Tony from behind and pulled the shorter man to his chest. It had been an amazing journey, his life. He had never imagined his life would be so perfect. Steve had never had very great expectations of his life. Growing up an orphan, ferreted from foster home to foster home, never having much to his name. He had learned to stick to himself, to not get attached. Everyone he loved always left. It had been a hard lesson at the age of six to learn, but one that had stuck with him for a long time. One that the few friends he’s had, had to work very hard to break.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Tony asked looking up at Steve.

 

“How I got here. How lucky I am to have you, to have all of our friends in my life.”

 

Tony hummed and melted deeper into Steve’s embrace.

 

~~

 

“What can I make for you?” Steve said smiling down at the small brunette. 

 

“Just a large coffee, I’m late for class.” The woman dumped her bag out on the counter looking for spare change. 

 

Steve rang her up and went to fill the cup.

 

“I’m sorry; it doesn’t look like I have enough for the coffee.” She said stuffing all her stuff back in the bag. “Being a broke college student sucks.” The girl muttered. “Sorry.” She said louder turning away to leave. 

 

Steve had moment of indecision before racing out of the store after her with her coffee in his hand. He wasn’t sure what made him go after her, but something told him he needed to. “Hey wait,” he called after the girl. “You forgot your coffee.” He said catching up to her. It was a cold winter day in New York and Steve was feeling generous. 

 

“I can’t pay you,” she said, not taking the coffee. 

 

“I know that. It’s a gift. Nothing greater than the gift of coffee, its the nectar of the gods, after all.” Steve handed the brunette the coffee and smiled. “If you’re looking for a job, you know, to pay for coffee in the future, you could come back and talk to the owner. I happen to know he’s looking for someone. Just ask for Steve.” Steve said walking back into his shop. The small brunette smiled as he left her standing on the street. 

 

The days flew by for Steve in his shop, the holidays were coming and the masses demanded coffee. Steve was swamped and short staffed but he didn’t mind. He liked working. It kept his mind from focusing on less than pleasant things.

 

“Hey Steve, there’s a girl out here looking for you. She said, someone here told her we were looking for new people.” Bucky called from the front of the store. Steve was in the back stacking boxes of their new Hawaiian roasted coffee. 

 

“Tell her to have a seat; I’ll be out in a minute.” He said, kicking the few boxes he hadn’t stacked out of the way and going to wash his hands. He was dusty, dirty, and a tiny bit sweaty from lifting heavy boxes. 

 

Steve walked out of the back room grabbing an extra apron as he went. He spotted the brunette he had given the coffee to and was happy to see her.

 

“I’m glad you came back,” he said sliding into the seat next to her. 

 

The sound of Steve’s voice had startled her. It was noisy in the shop, Steve had had to lean in a little closer than one normally liked, so that she could hear him over the crowd. 

 

“Well, you told me the shop was looking for help and I need a job, like desperately bad. Just waiting for the owner. The guy behind the register, told me to wait here.” Steve smiled and looked over at Bucky who was making a cappuccino. The counter had grown a large line while he had been in the back.

 

“Steve, man, hurry up. I’m dying here.” Bucky called over the heads of waiting patrons. 

 

The brunette’s eyes went wide as Steve turned back to look at her. “You’re Steve? You’re the owner of this place?”

 

“Guilty. Bucky over there is part owner.” Steve held out his hand. “Well, you know who I am.” 

 

“Right,” The girl said removing the glove from her hand and shaking Steve’s. “Darcy. Darcy Lewis.” 

 

“Well, Darcy Lewis, this is what we call on the job training.” He handed her an apron and stood up. 

 

“Seriously?” Darcy said following Steve around the counter. 

 

“Bucky, this is Darcy; she will be the new barista, when I train her. For now help her take orders, teach her the register.” 

 

Bucky nodded pulling Darcy along with him. 

 

**

 

“Holy shit, man, what a day.” Bucky said landing in a chair next to Steve. Steve picked up a cup of coffee and handed it to him. 

 

“Thank God for the help though.” Steve said, sipping his coffee. 

 

“Darcy’s feisty; I can see why you hired her.” Bucky said, taking a pull from his cup and melting into the chair.

 

“Fast learner too.” Steve said nodding. 

 

Darcy had learned their entire menu not to mention how to create the coffees and various other drinks in less than a week. Steve had been impressed to say the least. It had taken him and Bucky longer to figure out the menu. 

 

“I wasn’t sure about her when you first hired her, but I like her.” 

 

Steve snorted. “You’d never know it with the way you two fight. It’s like a couple of hens picking at each other.” 

 

Steve couldn’t explain Bucky and Darcy’s relationship. They fought, called each other names, and outright ignored each other. Yet when asked what they thought of the other, they would both say they liked each other. It gave Steve a headache.

 

Steve had given up on understanding their friendship, just like Bucky had given up trying to get Darcy to listen to him. She flat out refused to take orders from anyone other than Steve. He didn’t mind though, he enjoyed working with Darcy. She had been with them a month and her and Steve had become really good friends. 

 

“I’m exhausted.” Steve said, setting his cup of coffee on the table. “I’m going to head up. Lock everything up when you’re done down here.” Bucky waved him off. Steve knew he didn’t need to explain to Bucky what to do, but he couldn't help it. They had been business partners for three years. Best friends for four. 

 

Steve took the steps up slowly, tripping over a pair of Bucky’s shoes as he entered their tiny two-bedroom apartment. They lived up above the store, it had been easy and convenient to share an apartment with his best friend, but sometimes with was frustrating at the same time. 

 

“Fucking Bucky,” he said kicking the shoes aside and toeing his shoes off to join Bucky’s, in the correct spot. Steve had been on his feet for over twelve hours and all he wanted was a hot shower and his bed. 

 

The shower had relaxed Steve’s sore muscles and Steve landed hard on his bed. His door cracked open. Steve never slept with the door shut. He had learned that in the army. It was his way of keeping one eye open. Not that he thought his life was endanger, it was just better to be safe than sorry. 

 

Bucky followed not long after Steve had finished his shower. It was nice living with someone, even if it was Bucky. Before Bucky, the only thing Steve had to keep him company had been his nightmares. Bucky at least kept him company when the nightmares got out of hand. They had both been in the war, both seen more than enough violence and death to last more lifetimes than Steve cared to count. They had both shared countless sleepless nights fighting away images no man should ever have to see.

 

The pair had met in the army, but it wasn't an instant friendship. They had not seen eye to eye on more than a few direct orders. Steve had been Bucky’s superior and Bucky had had no issues telling Steve exactly what he thought about his superiority.

 

It wasn’t until they had both gotten out of the army that they are started a tentative friendship. They had run into each other at a veterans function and had stuck together the whole night; it had been easier to stay around something familiar. 

 

**

 

Steve’s days started to run together as winter left and the days began to warm and grow longer. He loved all the seasons New York had to offer. Darcy gave a new element of surprise to his life and he found he enjoyed it. He never knew what to expect with her, but she was devoted and happy. 

 

He enjoyed her company, a lot. 

 

“Steve!” Darcy called; the sound of footsteps on the stairs told him she was on her way up to his place. Steve looked around at the mess and sighed, no point in cleaning up; Darcy was just as messy as Bucky. 

 

The door burst open, knocking a plant off a shelf, sending dirt flying. 

 

“Sorry.” She said looking at the mess. 

 

“It was dead anyway.” No one could ever accuse Steve of having a green thumb that was for sure. 

 

“I have a date!” She screeched jumping up and down. “Remember that guy Bruce, I was telling you about?”

 

Steve wracked his brain for a Bruce as he led her into the living room. 

 

“I told you about Dr. Banner, remember?” 

 

“Your professor?” Steve asked, confused. He remembered her talking about Dr. Banner, her physics teacher. He could hardly get her to shut up about him honestly.

 

“Yes! I asked him out. He said yes.” Darcy was humming with energy. 

 

“But, he’s your professor. Isn’t that illegal or something?” 

 

“Leave it to the boy scout to point that out and ruin my happy mood.” Darcy said sinking down into the chair.

 

“I wasn’t a boy scout. They would never take me. Gay, remember.” 

 

Darcy rolled her eyes. “You hide it well.” 

 

“So,” Steve said changing the subject. “Tell me about this date.” 

 

And Darcy was off. Steve listened to her talk about where they were going, what they would be doing. How even though he was her prof, it didn’t matter because they were so alike that it was meant to be. Steve smiled as she talked on and on about particle theory and other physics concepts that were so far over his head, he didn’t even pretend to understand them. 

 

The thing about Darcy was, she was smart. She didn’t often let you know how smart she was, but the girl understood more about abstract theories than was normal for a person her age. Darcy was in her final year of her Masters. Why she took a job at a coffee shop, she never bothered to explain.

 

“Hey Runt, there is someone waiting for you. He says he’s your date. Though why he would willingly offer that bit of information up, is beyond me.” Bucky yelled up the stairs and Steve shook his head. 

 

“Shit!” Darcy said hopping up. “Can I use your bathroom to get ready?” 

 

Steve waved his arm in the direction of the master bathroom to indicate it was ok and watched as she disappeared into his room before he made his way down stairs. 

 

“Dr. Banner,” Steve said, walking up to the short man, barely taller than Darcy. His hair was showing signs of gray but his face was soft. 

 

“Uhhh, Bruce,” he said sticking out his hand. Steve took it firm in his own larger hand. Steve was used to being the biggest guy in the room. The army had helped him in that aspect, but next to Bruce, he felt like a giant. Like he could smash the guy if he really wanted to.

 

“You Darcy’s boss?” 

 

Steve nodded once. “You’re her teacher.” 

 

“Her WHAT!” Bucky moved from behind the counter to stand next to Steve.

 

“Is this where I get the “hurt her, we break you” speech?” Bruce asked, eyeing the two too large, too tall, too terrifying men.

 

“Do we need to give that speech?” Steve asked, crossing his arms. Darcy had been in their employment for almost five months, Steve had grown to love her like a sister. Bucky had, unbeknownst to everyone, grown very protective of Darcy too.

 

“I would have thought having two ex-soldiers staring you down would be enough of a speech.” Bucky said falling into parade stance beside Steve.

 

Darcy came down just then, “I should have known you would try and scare him off.” She said looking at Steve. “Such a boy scout.” 

 

“I was never...” 

 

“Yeah yeah.” She said looking at Bucky, eyeing him suspiciously, as he walked away. 

 

“Let’s go Bruce. Sorry about them, I’d say they were just a bunch of meatheads, but that wouldn’t be fair to Steve. He’s actually pretty smart.” 

 

The door closed and Bucky turned around. “She’s dating her teacher?” 

 

Steve shrugged, “Darcy’s a big girl, and it’s her choice. I will squash him if he hurts her though.” 

 

Steve did not meddle in relationships, that wasn’t his thing. However, he would have to crush Bruce if something happened to Darcy. 

 

**

 

Spring turned to summer and nothing bad happened to Darcy for dating her Professor. She hadn’t been found out. She had graduated with a Masters in applied physics. Steve was incredibly proud of her, but it also meant he was losing his barista. She had landed a job in the testing and development department of Stark Industries. It was a high ranking, well paying job and Steve could not have been happier, or equally sad. 

 

The bell dinged, alerting Steve to the fact that they had customers in the shop. He had been in the back of the store, cleaning, organizing and taking inventory. They had closed down a few hours, but Bucky hadn’t locked up or turned off the lights. He was out in the front of the store, rearranging furniture and giving the main room a deep clean. 

 

“We’re closed,” Steve heard Bucky say.

 

“Oh, stuff it, Buck.” Darcy’s voice floated through the store and Steve chuckled.

 

“What are you doing here, Runt?” Bucky snapped back, but Steve could hear the smile in the words. Ever since his power display in front of Bruce, he had been unable to convince anyone that he didn’t like Darcy. She had grown on him just like Steve knew she would.

 

“Coffee, duh.”

 

“Like I said, we’re closed.”

 

“Perhaps we should go somewhere else.” A slight Russian accent hit Steve’s ears. He didn’t know that voice and it brought him from the back room.

 

“No,” Bucky said, his eyes focused on the short red head with the bright green eyes. Steve knew that look. “What will ya have?”

 

Darcy smirked and bounced on her feet, she knew that look too. 

 

“Natasha will have a soy no foam latte.” Steve grimaced, he couldn’t understand why some people drank coffee the way they did. “I’ll have a plain black coffee and Bruce will have a tea. Something fruity.” Darcy handed Bucky a twenty and Bucky handed it back to her. 

 

“Your money is no good here, Runt.” Bucky turned to start the machines up to make the coffee. They would have to re-clean the machines but it didn’t matter, not to them. 

 

“What he means, is that it’s on the house Darc.” Steve said, stepping out of the shadows. 

 

“Steve!” Darcy said, hugging him. 

 

Bucky handed the drinks over to the group and gave Steve his normal black coffee. 

 

“Thanks.” He said taking a seat on one side of Darcy, the other side was occupied by Bruce, who it turned out was actually a pretty awesome guy. Both Steve and Bucky had found they liked him.

 

Bucky slid into the seat next to the red head. 

 

“Didn’t catch your name.” Bucky said and Steve covered up his eye roll but taking a sip of his coffee. 

 

“Natasha Romanoff and you are?” 

 

“James Barnes,” Bucky held out his hand and Natasha took it.

 

“James?” Darcy said laughing. “Since when are you James?” 

 

Bucky glared at Darcy making her laugh even harder. 

 

“Pleasure to meet you, James. You must be Steve,” Natasha held out her hand and Steve took it and brought it to his lips. 

 

“I am.” He said releasing Natasha’s hand. 

 

“Darcy speaks highly of this place. My boss will be wanting to know if the coffee is as good as they say it is.” 

 

“Who’s your boss?” Bucky asked.

 

“Nat is Tony Stark’s personal assistant.” Darcy said downing her coffee. 

 

Steve didn’t know much about Tony Stark nor did he really care. His coffee was as good as everyone said and that was that.

 

“How was the symposium?” Steve asked and watched with amusement as both Bruce and Darcy lit up and started talking about this and that. 

 

“Nerds,” Natasha said under her breath and Bucky laughed. Steve tried to follow along with what Bruce and Darcy were talking about but gave up like a bad habit. There was no following them when they got that excited. 

 

It was late when the five finally broke up. Bucky locked the doors while Steve cleaned the machines. 

 

“Steve, I got her number!” Bucky said slapping him on the back. 

 

“Awesome, James. Are you going to ask her out?” 

 

“Shut it, and yes.” 

 

**

 

Steve sat on the couch in his apartment watching TV. The few new baristas he had hired were taking care of the store while he was taking some much-needed rest. The door to the apartment opened and Bucky stormed in slamming the door and locking it. 

 

Bucky did ask Natasha out and she became a regular around the shop. Steve didn’t mind at first, however, after a few months of dating it became clear that Bucky and Natasha, were downright dangerous together. Natasha was the personal secretary for Tony Stark, something Bucky had known when he met her. It had been a source of contention for the pair for a long time. Stark had a way of rubbing people the wrong way. He also flirted with everything in a skirt. Bucky wasn’t one that liked sharing and for a long time he had been convinced that Nat and Tony had a thing or had one in the past.

 

“Do NOT let her in.” Bucky stormed off leaving, Steve slightly confused. He knew he meant Nat, that was the only person Bucky ever fought with. Steve didn’t even get a chance to deny her entry, the door to their apartment was kicked down, Natasha standing on the other side. 

 

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Bucky yelled, coming out of his room. “Natasha, you can’t just break doors down when you don’t get your way.”

 

“Why not James? I’ve been doing it all my life.” She said, stepping over the splintered door. Her calm demeanor was something that Steve was both terrified of and admired. Still he didn’t like hanging around during their fights.

 

A sudden desire to run errands had gripped Steve. The sense of urgency with which he left his apartment had everything to do with the Russian standoff in his living room. When Steve arrived back at the shop, after having collected supplies to replace the door. He found a cop car sitting in front.

 

Bucky and Natasha’s screaming match had brought cops to Steve’s door. His patrons had been convinced Bucky was abusing Natasha. Steve had simply laughed when the cop had told him that. Natasha was one of the most deadly women Steve had ever met. Get on her bad side and it was probably one of the last things you’d ever do. Steve knew that the day he met her. 

 

“This is so ridiculous, James, I’m not sleeping with Stark! I’ve never slept with him. He would never try. He flirts with everyone.” Natasha yelled as Steve led the cops up the stairs to his destroyed apartment. 

 

“Why should I believe you? I’ve seen the way Tony Stark acts around you. Why wouldn’t he want to get in your pants?” Steve and the officer stepped through the broken threshold. Natasha stood on one end of the apartment, Bucky on the other. Nat caught sight of him but Bucky hadn’t noticed. 

 

“Because I don’t look like Steve!” She said pointing to the doorway, making Bucky turn. 

 

The retort died on Bucky’s lips as he saw the cop. 

 

“You have a visitor.” Steve said. 

 

He put up with a lot from his friends, but he was angry. Angrier than he had been in a long time and He had a reason to me. His door was broken, a few pictures had been knocked off shelves and his house was in total disarray. “I’ll be down in the shop smoothing things over with the customers. Break anything else, and I’ll put you on your asses, understand,” Steve said, his voice firm and calm, he hadn’t needed to use his captains voice in a long time.

 

“Yes, Sir.” Bucky said, falling easily into military mode. 

 

He never chose sides when Bucky and Nat got into fights, he simply pulled them apart.

 

The shop downstairs was abuzz with excitement, all wanting to know what had gone on upstairs. Steve brushed them all off with free pastries and busied himself with the shop. 

 

The cop had come down shortly after Steve, having probably realized there was no physical damage. Bucky would never lay a hand on Natasha, whatever they fought about. Bucky loved that woman more than Steve had ever seen him love someone. 

 

“Hey,” Bucky said, placing a large duffle on the floor at his feet. 

 

“Hey,” Steve said over his shoulder, noticing the bag but not caring. He was still mad. It took a lot to get him mad, but Bucky always had a way of hitting the button. 

 

“So Nat says Tony Stark is gay.” 

 

Steve snorted, all their fights were over Tony Stark and his flirting with everything in a skirt and the guy was gay. That info could have saved them months of fighting, Natasha must enjoy it. She really could be a scary woman.

 

“So I heard.” Steve went back to scrubbing the cappuccino machine.

 

“Anyway, Nat and I cleaned up upstairs. I’m going to be staying with her. It’s not fair to you. Our fights shouldn’t be around our customers.”

 

Steve looked up from what he was doing, “You’re moving out?” 

 

“Yes,” Bucky said grabbing the bag from the floor. “I’ll be back this weekend to pick up the rest of my stuff.” 

 

He should have seen that coming, but he didn’t. 

 

Buck and Nat fought, a lot. Still they had found peace in each other after a while. 

 

Unfortunately, for Steve, the realization that Tony Stark was gay came with the incessant “You should let us set you up” talks from Bucky and Nat. Even Darcy had chimed in a few times, trying to get Steve to agree to a date. 

 

“Steve, Tony is smart, handsome and rich. What’s not to like?” Bucky said one night as they were cleaning up the shop.

 

“Should Nat be worried?” Steve asked watching Bucky as he talked about how amazing Tony Stark was. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were the one that wanted to date Tony.”

 

“Haha,” Bucky laughed throwing a rag at Steve. “Seriously, Steve, you should give him a chance, I really think you two would be good for each other.”

Steve hadn’t been with anyone for a long time. He had lost his partner in the war and had decided he didn’t need anyone else. It had been hard at first, but Steve had gotten used to the single life. He had grown ok with it, having a roommate had helped alleviate the loneliness at first. With Bucky gone, he was just thankful for his friends. People who wouldn’t have been in his life had he not hired that spunky brunette.

“Why?” Steve asked, ignoring the way Bucky had puffed up indignantly.

 

“Have you not been listening to a single word I’ve said the last few weeks?”

 

“Not really. I kind of tune you out when you start talking about your man crush.”

 

Steve was thankful that Tony seemed even less interested in the prospect of a blind date than he was. Natasha had pretty much gotten the same response. They left it alone after that. There was no point in dragging Steve into a date with two unwilling participants. 

 

**

 

Tony and Steve did meet though. It kind of could not be help with Darcy and Natasha working for the guy, Bruce being his best friend and Bucky dating Natasha. It was bound to happen. 

 

The store was almost empty, the morning rush had come and gone and Steve was relaxing hunched over at the counter till the lunch rush started. The bell rang and Steve put down his book and greeted the man. 

 

“It’s wet out there,” the dark haired man said, wiping his feet on the mat and shaking his umbrella out. 

 

“October in New York. Be thankful we aren’t on the west coast, I hear it rains almost nine months out of the year in some parts.” Steve said, standing to his full height. 

 

“My God, are you really that tall, or are you standing on a few apple boxes back there?” The man asked, stepping up to the counter and leaning over. 

 

“No apple boxes, promise.” Steve said, taking a step back from the man. He wasn’t a fan of having his personal space invaded. “What can I get you?” Steve asked.

 

“If I thought you’d agree, I’d say you, right here right now on the counter, but something tells me you wouldn’t agree to that.” 

 

“Excuse me?” Steve asked, sure he had heard wrong. 

 

“Large house blend coffee with cream and sugar.” The man handed over the money took his coffee and left. 

 

Every day, for over a month, the same man came in, got the same coffee and made some comment about Steve, his body, what the man would do with Steve’s body and then would leave. Steve didn’t know who he was or why he always came in at the same time but he didn’t mind. 

 

Slowly the conversations grew longer and longer but Steve still didn’t know the man’s name. 

 

“Would you go out with me if I asked?” The man asked Steve taking his usual coffee. 

 

“I don’t even know your name, why would I agree to date you?” Steve asked placing the money in the register. 

 

“If I told you my name, would you go out with me?” 

 

Steve thought for a second, the man was handsome, well groomed, immaculate in expensive clothing and funny. Steve looked forward to their conversations every day. 

 

“Perhaps.” Steve said simply. 

 

The man nodded and left the shop. 

 

Steve went back to life as normal, the man didn’t show up to the shop after that and Steve tried not to dwell on it. 

 

**

 

“Steve!” Bucky said clapping him on the back. “I need your help. Fix my tie.”

 

“Stop fidgeting and hold still.” Steve said, grabbing the tie and pulling Bucky forward. 

 

“Whoa!” Darcy said walking in. “I knew you guys were close, I didn’t realize you were that close.” 

 

“Shut it, Runt.” Bucky said falling into parade stance so that he would stop moving.

 

“What’s up Darc?” Steve asked retying Bucky’s tie. 

 

“The minister sent me to get the groom. Ready to get hitched, Buck?” 

 

Bucky’s eyes went wide, “Yes,” he said, shaking his head no. 

 

“He’s ready,” Steve said, smoothing the tie down. He pushed Bucky out the door with Darcy and followed. 

 

The church was packed with people Steve didn’t know but he supposed it didn’t matter, it wasn’t his wedding after all. 

 

The music started and both Bucky and Steve turned to stand at attention as Darcy followed by Natasha and Tony Stark walked down the aisle. Steve froze; it was the man from the shop. The one that he hadn’t seen in months. The man who had kind of asked him out. Who had made lude comments and suggestive passes at him. The man Steve had considered saying yes to, was none other than Tony Stark. The man all his friends had tried to set him up with. 

 

Their eyes locked for a second and Tony smirked. Steve didn’t know what to think or how to react. He couldn’t do anything about it. He watched Tony kiss Natasha on the cheek and take his seat next to a strawberry blonde woman. 

 

When asked what the best part of the ceremony was, Steve was unable to say. Not because he had loved it all so much, but because he had been so focused on Tony, he had failed to pay attention to anything else that was going on. 

 

The vows, handing over of the rings, his best man speech, all empty pockets of a memory within his head. The way Tony had moved in his seat, the shift of muscle, the sound of his laugh when Natasha had said her vows, the way he leaned over to whisper in the ear of the person to his right, the way he kept looking at Steve. All had taken up the space in his head leaving no room for anything else.

 

“Hey, Steve, I want you to meet someone.” Bucky said from behind him. 

 

Steve sat in the back of the reception hall at a table all by himself, purposely avoiding everyone. He wasn’t feeling very social and he was in a bad mood.

 

Steve turned in his seat to see Bucky and Tony standing before him. He stood from his seat to formally meet Tony. 

~~

“If feels like ages ago,” Tony said shivering slightly in Steve’s arms. “To think, none of this would have happened if Darcy had been able to pay for that cup of coffee.” Tony chuckled and it shook Steve. 

 

“It’s funny, when you consider how neither of us wanted anything to do with the other when our friends first tried to set us up.” Steve said.

 

“Yes well, I am Tony Stark. I never imagined a coffee shop owner could offer me anything more than coffee.”

 

“Considering how much you drink, you’d have thought you’d have jumped at the idea of dating someone like that.”

 

“Well, yes, I suppose you have a point. My very own barista, never too far from my grasp.” Steve smacked him gently and Tony laughed again.

 

**

 

After the introduction from Bucky, Steve avoided Tony. As much as he could anyway. It was a wedding and he was required to be social, to an extent. Still, Steve had raced out of the reception as soon as was acceptable for the best man. He had wanted a shower and his bed.

 

Luck had not been on his side though. Tony Stark was standing outside the shop waiting when Steve rounded the corner. He nearly turned back around, but the desire for his bed pulled him forward

 

“What are you doing here, Stark?” Steve asked letting himself into the shop. 

 

“Well, you know my name now so...” Tony said, following Steve in.

 

Steve rounded on him, “I am not a fool, Stark, I don’t enjoy being made to feel like one either.” Steve removed the tie from around his neck and took his jacket off. 

 

“I wasn’t aware that you had been made into a fool.” Tony answered simply. “I only came here to see if you were still interested in that date we talked about.”

 

Steve laughed, but it was not of mirth. “You’ve gotta be kidding me! You kind of ask me out and then vanish. I haven’t seen you in months. I’m sorry if I’m not all that interested in jumping on the Tony Stark bandwagon. I knew there was a reason I kept turning down the blind date. You are arrogant and selfish. You are not special, just another rich boy hoping the world won’t see him for what he is. I am not your fool. Now leave.” Steve said walking up the stairs to his apartment. His shirt was off and thrown over the back of the couch when the apartment door burst open. 

 

“What is it with people breaking my door down?” Steve asked as Tony walked over the threshold. 

 

“Perhaps it wouldn’t get broken down so often, if you stopped slamming it in people’s faces.” Tony said stepping up to stand in front of Steve. “You know nothing about me, Captain Steven Grant Rogers.” Tony poked him hard in the chest. “Yes, that’s right, I know quite a bit about you.” 

 

“Is that right? You think you know me? Of course you do, I’m sure my friends have told you all about me, maybe you even Googled me. Yes I can see how that would make you an expert on me.” 

 

The silence hung in the air as he stood staring at the man in front of him, blue eyes watching brown, willing the man to leave. Trying desperately not to focus on the way Tony bit his lip, the way a small amount of pink tongue would poke out, smoothing the spot the teeth had just left, only to be replaced by teeth again. Trying not to remember all the things Tony had said he would like to do to Steve. Pretending that he wouldn’t like to find out just how good the playboy was. The urge to reach out and grab Tony’s tie and pull him close itched in Steve’s fingers. 

 

Steve didn’t think, he just did. His fingers wrapped around the burgundy tie and pulled the shorted man flush against his body. 

 

“Why don’t you tell me all about myself,” Steve said walking them backward towards the bedroom. An evil smirk on his face and he watched Tony trip over his feet. Tony’s legs hit the back of the bed and he fell back, Steve following. 

 

“What was it you first said to me, you’d have me on the counter if you thought I’d agree to it?” Tony’s words were a jumbled mess as Steve pulled the tie from his neck. The only answer was a slight nod. 

 

“I think, I’ll have you, instead.” Steve said ripping Tony’s shirt open, buttons flying in all directions. 

 

“Oh, please, God, yes!” Tony said as Steve’s tongue trailed down his stomach.

 

~~

 

“As much as I loved seeing Bucky and Natasha married, there was nothing I wanted more then to get the hell out of there and away from you.” Steve said, the snow had turned into thicker fluffier flakes since they had been out.

 

“Yes and as memory serves, after the reception, I didn’t leave your apartment all weekend.” 

 

Steve couldn’t help but grin.

 

“You know, I stopped coming to the shop that day because I realized how much I liked you.”

 

“Really?” Steve said, shocked. “We’ve been married for almost four years and you never told me that.” 

 

“You know how big of a chicken I am. I ran that day because I could see myself falling in love with you, which scared the hell out of me.” 

 

“You not coming back, made me realize I kind of already had.” 

 

“What took us so long?” Tony asked, watching the sky.

 

“We were idiots.” Steve said simply. Tony laughed. 

 

“You know what else makes us idiots?” 

 

Steve shook his head, his eyes trained to the falling snowflakes. He loved the snow, loved the stillness of the world and the way everything got quiet. It was as if the world had stopped talking if only while the snow fell.

 

“Us getting frostbite.” Tony said. “You know, this would be just as romantic from the backseat of a warm car.”

 

Steve chuckled. “Shut up or stop complaining.” 

 

“Hey Steve?” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“I love you, always.” 

 

“I love you too, Tony. For eternity.”


End file.
